mickeyandheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ballad of Davy Crockett
Lyrics Born on a mountaintop in Tennessee, greenest state in the land of the free, raised in the woods so he knew every tree. He killed him a bear when he was only three. Davy, Davy Crockett - King of the wild frontier! In 1813, the Creeks uprose, adding redskin arrows to the country's woes! Oh, no indian fighting is something he knows. So he shoulders his rifle. And off he goes. Davy, Davy Crockett - The man who don't know fear. Off through the woods, he's a marching along, making up yarns and a singing a song. Itchy for a fighting and a writing a wrong, he's ringing as a bear and twice as strong. Davy, Davy Crockett - The buckskin buccaneer Andy Jackson is our general's name. His regular soldiers would put to shame with redskin varmints as volunteers will tame, cause we've got the guns with the sure fire aim. Davy, Davy Crockett - The champion of us all! He headed back to war, back from the old home place, but Red Stick was leading a merry chase. He's a fighting and a burning at a devil's face south through the swamps of the Florida trace. Davy, Davy Crockett - Tracking the Redskin's Doll! He fought single-handed through the indian war till the Creeks were whipped and the peace was in store. And while he was handling this risky chore, he made himself a legend forever more. Davy, Davy Crockett - King of the wild frontier! He gave his word and he'd give his hand that his indian friends could keep their land the rest of his life he took to stand that justice was due every indian band. Davy, Davy Crockett - Holding his promise dear. He's home for the winter with his family. He's happy as the squirrels in the old gum tree being the path that he wanted to be close to his boys as the pod and the pea. Davy, Davy Crockett - Holding his young ones dear! But the ice went out. And the warm winds came. And the melting snow showed paths of game. And the flowers of spring filled the woods with flame. And of all of a sudden, life got too tamed. Davy, Davy Crockett - Heading Out west again! Off through the woods, we're riding along, making up yarns and singing a song. He's dingy as a bear and twice as strong. And he knows he's right, cause he's not often wrong. Davy, Davy Crockett - The man who don't know fear. Ain't He's looking for a place where the air smells clean, where the trees are tall and the grass is green, where the fish are fat in an untouched stream. And the teeming woods are a hunter's dream. Davy, Davy Crockett - Looking for paradise! Now when he'd lost his love, then his grief was gone in his heart he wanted to leave it all. And he'd lose himself in the forest tall. But he answered instead to his country's call. Davy, Davy Crockett - Beginning his campaign. When they're needing his help, he didn't vote blind. They'd put in Davy, cause he was their pal sent up to Nashville the best they can find the fighting spirit and a thinking mind. Davy, Davy Crockett - The choice of the whole frontier! The votes were counted and he won hand down. So they sent him off to Washington town with his best dressed suit still his buckskin brown. A living legend grows everything now. Davy, Davy Crockett - The canebrake congressman! He went off to Congress and served a spell, fixing up the government and laws as well, took over Washington so we heard tell, and patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell. Davy, Davy Crockett - Seeing his duty clear. He and his jokes traveled all through the land. And the speeches made his friends to beat the land. His politicking was the favorite brand. And everyone wanted to shake his hand. Davy, Davy Crockett - Helping his legend grow. He knew when he spoke. He sounded the knell of his hopes for the White House and fame as well. So he spoke out strong. So history books tell. And he patched up the crack in the Liberty Bell. Davy, Davy Crockett - Seeing his duty clear. He'd done what he could for his main intent in his problems facing the government. But his biggest chore and his main intent was keeping his eyes on the president. Davy, Davy Crockett - Serving his country well. When he'd come home, with his politicking done, but the big western march had just begun. So he'd packed his gear and his trusty gun. And lit out a grinning to follow the sun. Davy, Davy Crockett - Leading the pioneer! He heard of Houston and Austin and so through the Texas plains he'd just had to go where freedom was fighting another foe. And they needed him at the Alamo. Davy, Davy Crockett - The man who don't know fear. His land is the biggest. And his land is the best from grassy plains through the mountain's crest. He's the head of us all, meeting the test, and a following his legend into the West! Davy, Davy Crockett - King of the wild frontier! (Repeat) Category:Western Songs